


Детка

by JakeJensen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeJensen/pseuds/JakeJensen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек замечает, что Стайлз пахнет необычно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Детка

**Author's Note:**

> местами внутренние волки

Стайлз пах необычно. Дерек подметил это задолго до того, как тот, чертыхнувшись, задвинул за собой тяжелую дверь старинного лифта и по коридору прошел к лофту. К привычной смеси запахов будто добавился какой-то новый, пока что не знакомый Дереку оттенок.

Но волк внутри лишь обрадованно оскалился. Дерек слышал, как Стайлз возится с ключами, и поднялся с дивана, чтобы встретить его и все-таки узнать, в чем дело.

– Эй, я дома, – по привычке сообщил Стайлз. Он скинул ботинки, обивая их за задники, и, балансируя с двумя бумажными пакетами в руках, направился к кухне. Дерек пошел следом за ним, старательно принюхиваясь и пытаясь понять, показалось ему все это или нет.

– Стайлз, – позвал Дерек. Стайлз аккуратно составил на стол пакеты с покупками и оглянулся.

– Да? – он открыл упаковку с фирменной выпечкой из кондитерской на углу, сунул в рот сразу целый пончик и повернулся к Дереку всем телом.

Дереку было достаточно несколько секунд – и осознание происходящего вспыхнуло внутри мощным импульсом. Стайлз выглядел настолько уставшим, что Дерек подавил желание сгрести его в охапку и уложить в постель на ближайшие несколько дней.

– Все в порядке? – спросил Дерек, пугаясь от того, как хрипло прозвучал его голос.  
Стайлз потянулся за новым пончиком.

– Ага, все путем, – отмахнулся он. – Арджент остался уладить дела с полицией, а меня Раф отпустил домой.

Дерек осмотрел залегшие под глазами Стайлза темные круги, криво отросшую на лице щетину и вздохнул. Ему хотелось обнять Стайлза, но он боялся, что если дотронется до него хоть пальцем, тот рассыплется в пыль. Стайлз, флегматично собранный и не вибрирующий на месте, казался совсем чужим, и Дерек поспешно глубоко вдохнул, чтобы снова быть окутанным его запахом, и принялся раскладывать продукты в холодильнике.

Вообще-то они оба уже привыкли к таким встречам. После того, как Стайлз закончил колледж, его по протекции Арджента взяли на работу в специальный отдел полиции, занимающийся анализом расследуемых дел. Через год все загадочные нераскрытые дела передали в ФБР, и Стайлза уже забрал к себе отец Скотта. Помимо этого у Стайлза стали проявляться способности баньши, которые при помощи Дитона он быстро обучился контролировать и использовать в своих целях.

Дерек видел, как Стайлз выматывается постоянными поездками и поисками убийц, но понимал, что не сможет ему ничего запретить. Это было бы нечестно и эгоистично. Стайлз никогда не жаловался, и Дерек знал, что он находится под присмотром и в случае чего сможет за себя постоять. Поэтому когда несколько дней назад Стайлз прислал сообщение, что застрял в Юте пытаясь поймать вендиго, Дерек отреагировал спокойно. Единственное, что его настораживало – то, как Стайлз вернулся в этот раз – словно он никуда и не уезжал, а всего лишь сходил за покупками в супермаркет. Он странно пах и вел себя не как обычно, так что Дерек инстинктивно улавливал заметную разницу.

– Как там дела в Юте? – спросил Дерек, услышав, как Стайлз присаживается на край стола. От него вдруг снова повеяло незнакомым ощущением.

– Дерьмово, – коротко отозвался Стайлз, стряхивая попавшую на лацкан пиджака сахарную пудру. – Мы нашли дом в пригороде Тейлорсвилля с кучей гниющих трупов в подвале. Наверное, жадная сущность вендиго решила сделать запасы, но не озаботила человеческое тело покупкой гигантского холодильника.

Дерек криво усмехнулся от появившейся перед глазами яркой картинки. Зрелище вырисовывалось жуткое, но почему-то от слов Стайлза ему даже стало смешно. Сложив в ящик упаковки с зеленью, Дерек обернулся.

– Ты не кричал? – осторожно поинтересовался он, зная, насколько болезненна эта тема для Стайлза.

Стайлз закатил глаза и фыркнул.

– Неа, – сказал он. – В этот раз все обошлось. Мы справились быстро.

– Хорошо, – Дерек машинально встряхнул оставшиеся на столе пакеты, и из одного из них вдруг выпала на пол примятая салфетка.

Стайлз резко спрыгнул со стола, и Дерек непонимающе на него покосился.

– Ты чего?

Неловко согнувшись, Стайлз поднял бумажку и показал ему.

На салфетке аккуратным почерком был написан номер телефона и пририсовано сердечко.

– Что еще за Томас? – уточнил Дерек, прочитав имя возле цифр. Он видел, как щеки Стайлза покрылись едва заметным румянцем, а тот самый незнакомый оттенок запаха стал гуще.

– Парень из пекарни, – сообщил Стайлз упадническим тоном.

– Что? – тупо переспросил Дерек, пытаясь понять, о ком Стайлз говорит.

– Ну такой, рыжий. С британским акцентом, – Стайлз взмахнул пальцами. – Кажется, он новенький.

– Понятия не имею, кто это такой, – Дерек удивленно наблюдал за тем, как снова проявляется привычный ему Стайлз. Усталости в глазах Стайлза как не бывало, и Дерек с удовольствием прислушался к его гулко стучащему, чуть ускорившемуся пульсу.

– И не надо, – Стайлз небрежно передернул плечами, зарылся руками в порядком отросшие волосы и, прислонившись боком к кухонному островку, издал странный звук, больше похожий на стон.

Когда до Дерека медленно дошло, что случилось, ему захотелось рассмеяться.

– Подожди, он что, к тебе клеился? – на всякий случай решил уточнить он.

Щеки Стайлза покраснели еще сильнее.

– Ну, вроде того, – Стайлз кивнул.

– Детка, – произнес Дерек, подходя ближе. Он положил ладони на плечи Стайлза и попытался заглянуть в глаза. – Эй, я ведь не ревную и не…

Когда Стайлз резко выпутался, Дерек ошарашено на него посмотрел.

– Ты не понял, – Стайлз театрально воздел руки к небу. – Я пришел купить пончиков, а этот Томас…

Дерек тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой.

– Ты бы видел, как он на меня смотрел, – не унимался Стайлз. – Просто жрал глазами, как ты когда-то. И еще он улыбался так, что я подумал он вывихнет себе челюсть. Он спросил мое имя, а потом сунул эту салфетку.

– Клево, – Дерек сделал еще одну попытку приблизиться к машущему руками Стайлзу. – Значит, ты ему понравился.

Стайлз затравленно покосился в его сторону и сверкнул глазами.

– Он ко мне клеился, – чуть ли не всхлипывал он. – Он смотрел на меня и намекал, что будет не против, если я перегну его через прилавок и хорошенько оттрахаю. Получается, Стайлз что… больше не детка?

В какой-то момент Дереку показалось, что Стайлз сейчас впадет в истерику, но потом он увидел, как сквозь напускное возмущение тот чуть ли не лопался от гордости.

– Ну, смотря с какой стороны посмотреть, – Дерек улыбнулся и выразительно кивнул на щетину и костюм (Стайлз уже не раз возмущался по поводу того, что Раф запретил ему надевать на работу толстовки и дурацкие футболки). Ситуация выходила забавной, но волк внутри недовольно клацнул зубами, словно давая понять, что не намерен делиться. – Томас тебя не знает и поэтому…

Стайлз издал еще один вопль притворного отчаяния.

– Он впервые меня увидел и… – он махнул рукой и усмехнулся.

Не говоря ни слова, Дерек все-таки привлек Стайлза к себе. Он понятия не имел, как ему следует поступить, чтобы хоть немного успокоить Стайлза, который от усталости был слегка не в себе.

– Стайлз и правда больше не детка? Разве он похож на брутального чувака, который трахает маленьких твинков? – Стайлз поднял голову и с надеждой посмотрел ему в глаза. Тогда Дерек легонько дотронулся губами до его виска и провел пальцами по волосам. Прошло четыре года с момента их знакомства и два года с того, как они официально стали встречаться, но Дереку и в голову не могло прийти, что Стайлз когда-нибудь будет переживать из-за подобных вещей.

– Ну знаешь, Стайлз больше не похож на угловатого тинейджера из старшей школы, который бесил меня одним своим присутствием, – осторожно начал Дерек. Стайлз взвыл и бессильно ткнулся лбом в его плечо.

– Вот это меня и беспокоит.

– Но Стайлз все еще Стайлз, – поспешно добавил Дерек. – Мы с волком без ума от его рта и узкой задницы.

Стайлз в его объятиях ощутимо вздрогнул всем телом, и Дереку передалось это чувство.

– Это хорошо или плохо? – спросил Стайлз, присаживаясь на край стола. Дерек машинально придержал его, встал между разведенных бедер и прихватил пальцами шею сзади.

– Надо проверить.

Запрокинув голову, Стайлз дернул его к себе и поцеловал. Дерек ответил ему не менее жадно и требовательно – он отпустил волка, позволяя тому вылизывать Стайлза и рычать от наслаждения. Когда Стайлз залез к нему в штаны рукой, Дерек отстранился и рвано выдохнул, потому что его моментально завело это незамысловатое прикосновение. Дерек не врал – он и вправду был без ума от Стайлза с самого первого дня, когда они встретились в заповеднике на развалинах особняка Хейлов.

– Знаешь, сколько раз мне хотелось позвонить тебе, чтобы передернуть под твой голос там, в Юте? – спросил Стайлз, стягивая на бедра штаны, чтобы поудобнее обхватить член. Дерек стиснул зубы и сглотнул полезшие клыки – он и сам не понимал, как сильно соскучился по Стайлзу за эти несколько дней. Облизнув ладонь, Стайлз вернул ее на место и принялся мучительно медленно водить ей по стволу.

– Наверное, столько же, сколько и мне, – Дерек прикрыл глаза, когда Стайлз забрался пальцами дальше и потрогал поджавшиеся яйца. Он наугад полез расстегивать брюки Стайлзу. Тот, казалось, только этого и ждал – с готовностью откинулся на спину и спустил штаны до щиколоток.

Дерек перехватил обе его руки и прижал их к столешнице, а затем тяжело навалился сверху. Стайлз под ним вскинул бедра и распахнул рот, когда Дерек наконец-то прижался своим членом к его.

– Детка, – хрипло позвал Дерек, вжимаясь губами в доверчиво подставленное горло. Он жадно вдыхал запах Стайлза и захлебывался этим волнительным ощущением. Стайлз скулил, ерзал и пробовал выпутаться, но Дерек держал его крепко. Насытившись, он обхватил ладонью оба их члена и принялся быстро дрочить.

– Вот так, да, – Стайлз сверкал глазами и приподнимался на лопатках, когда Дерек проводил пальцем по оголенной головке. Горячий и взмокший, Стайлз заставлял волка скулить от желания пометить его, перекрыть все чужие запахи своим. Дерек перестал сопротивляться этому животному порыву и, прихватив зубами кожу на ключице Стайлза, кончил. Стайлз же высвободил руки, торопливо растер по дорожке волос подтеки спермы и, заскулив, спустил буквально через полминуты.

– Эй, Дерек, – позвал Стайлз, когда они уже перевели дыхание. Дерек сидел на полу и рассеянно прислушивался к пульсу Стайлза. – Я кое-что придумал.

– И что же? – Дерек попытался по тону голоса узнать, что же такое тот мог задумать.

– Как насчет того, чтобы вспомнить первые дни нашего знакомства? – Стайлз сполз со стола и присел рядом, так и не удосужившись подтянуть брюки.

Дерек поморщился.

– Ты будешь звать меня волчарой и отпускать собачьи шуточки? – недоверчиво переспросил он, обнимая Стайлза за плечи.

– Ну… – Стайлз покусал губы и дотронулся до следа от зубов на своей шее. – Типа того. А ты будешь отвечать в стиле «Мои зубы – твое горло» и мрачно пялиться.

– Я бы предпочел «Твой рот – мой член». Или я мог бы залезть к тебе через окно, когда ты останешься ночевать в доме у отца, – предложил Дерек.

– Эй, не впутывай сюда отца, – Стайлз легонько шлепнул его по колену, и Дерек ухмыльнулся. – Ты мне все настроение испортил. И не надо так на меня смотреть.

– Как «так»? – уточнил Дерек, когда Стайлз возмущенно поджал губы.

– Плотоядно, – сглотнув, ответил Стайлз. – Будто готов наброситься на меня и сожрать.

– Это нормальная волчья реакция, – заверил его Дерек, но Стайлз в ответ лишь фыркнул и поднялся на ноги.

– Ну ладно, волчара, – шало улыбнулся Стайлз, вышагивая из штанов. – Как насчет того, чтобы провести сеанс секзорцизма? Кажется, за последние пару дней Стайлз переобщался со сверхъестественными существами и ему нужна помощь.

– Началось, – Дерек притворно вымученно закатил глаза.

– Только сначала я схожу в душ и приведу себя в порядок, – Стайлз поскреб пальцами свою щетину, а затем со вздохом подергал за волосы. – Жаль только здесь не осталось машинки для стрижки.

Промолчав, Дерек тоже встал и, рывком прижав Стайлза к себе, широко облизнул его шею и щеку. Когда Стайлз раскрыл рот, чтобы разразиться очередной возмущенной тирадой, Дерек просто молча заткнул его поцелуем.

– Говнюк, – выругался Стайлз, как только Дерек его отпустил, и направился в сторону ванной.

– Ага, – Дерек успел шлепнуть его заднице, и Стайлз, рассмеявшись, выставил оба средних пальца. – Да, кстати. Что будешь делать с Томасом?

– Каким еще Томасом? – Стайлз удивленно вскинул брови, и тогда Дерек указал ему на валяющуюся на полу скомканную салфетку.

– Ну, булочки у него и правда ничего, – покивав, Стайлз включил воду и начал снимать с себя рубашку, а затем пояснил: – Я про выпечку, если что.

Дерек коротко рассмеялся и, стянув с себя футболку, пошел за Стайлзом в ванную. Ему и самому не помешал бы сеанс сексорцизма.

Стайлз мог быть разным, но Дерек знал, что под всей чудаковатостью и приобретенными сверхъестественными способностями все еще оставался его детка Стайлз. И он не собирался его никуда отпускать.


End file.
